Jungle Abduction
by Kelie
Summary: What happened when Ethan abducted Charlie and Claire? Why was Charlie hung? This is a single installment story, only one chapter. There will be a second story to explain Claire's missing time.COMPLETED


Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lost', or its Characters. Please don't sue me.

Rated: PG 13

"Ethan, where's Jack?"

"Jack isn't coming."

Charlie felt a hard rush against his chest, as Ethan kicked him to the ground. Mud sprayed up around his head, as his fist clenched the dirt tight. He twisted his head upright to catch a glimpse of Claire. She was running toward him. 'No, don't.' He thought, as He scrambled to stop her.

Ethan ran for Claire as she scurried toward Charlie. He knocked her to the ground, making her land safely on her side. She moaned out in pain, having hurt her hip in the fall. Turning his attention to Charlie; 'Where'd he go?' He wondered. His momentary distraction had forced him to loose sight of the small man. He felt a crack over the back of his head. He hit the ground, his face buried under mud.

It began to rain.

"Bloody wanker!" Charlie snarled, hitting him again with the large stick.

The mad man rolled out of the way the third time, grabbing Charlie's stick with his fist. He ripped the weapon from his hands and tossed it aside.

"Run Claire!" Charlie screamed.

Claire gasped, but began to run almost at once. She darted through the threes, fleeing toward the caves. Ethan kicked Charlie in the face, and scuttled to his feet – taking flight after the pregnant woman. Charlie blacked out for a moment, but came to in time to run after Ethan, who was in turn in pursuit of Claire.

The trio ran through the trees, bushes and plants of the jungle. Claire tried to out run Ethan, but with every step she could feel him edging closer. She glanced behind her shoulder to find him far too close for comfort. She darted through a patch of brushes. Then suddenly she felt something grab her ankle. She fell hard to the ground. As she turned over to find the cause of her fall; she felt a swell of pain in her womb. She clutched at her stomach, preying to the Gods that her baby remained safely within her.

Charlie reached her side, looking frantically about for Ethan. His brow was sweating, despite the rain. He touched her stomach, and nodded that he understood she was having another bout of contractions. She nodded in return, confirming his suspicions.

"Charlie, where are we?" She whispered.

He took a gander at their surroundings. "Not too sure." He allowed.

"You've gone too far."

His voice cut through them like knives. He'd found them; 'Oh God.' Charlie thought, standing to greet the disagreeable eyes of Ethan Rom. He stared with an unrelenting glare at Claire, looking mostly at her womb.

Without saying anything more, he ran toward Charlie, who had not had enough time to react. He lifted Charlie up with one arm, and began to squeeze. Charlie struggled, gasping for air and pulling at his attacker's arms.

Claire stood despite her contracting womb and began to beat on Ethan's back. The angered man swatted the crying woman away with as little force as he would a fly. She once again hit the ground, making painful sounds as she did.

"Let him go!" She cried.

Ethan grinded his teeth together; and sternly spoke to the gasping man. "You should have let her go. It would have been better. Now you'll have to suffer the consequences."

Soon Charlie's attempts to breathe slowed; his struggles to free himself began to stop. Ethan slung the motionless man over his shoulder, and began to climb a patch of trees. Before going too far, he turned to Claire who was on the ground, moaning from a contraction, too pained to stand.

"If you move, I'll kill you… and your baby." He sneered.

She said nothing, only moaned in pain from her womb.

He continued to climb, wrapping some vines around Charlie's throat. He looked to the drop, and wondered if the fall would snap his neck. If not, he'd surely strangle to death. He carelessly let Charlie go, watching as his body drop, and halted – swaying side to side from the vines.

Claire let out a blood curdling scream, sobbing so loudly that Ethan could hear her breaths between cries. Just after her scream, Ethan heard Jack cry out her name. He knew now where they were. He jumped from the trees and knocked Claire out with a hit to the head. Taking her unconscious body to a small bushel of bushes that gave some form of shelter, and offered a place to hide her from the others; he tied her arms to the trunk of the biggest bush, with some vines. Then he took off, to make sure Jack would stop looking for them.


End file.
